wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sunder Armor
Overview Armor cannot stop the truth. It also has trouble with determined Warriors. Sunder Armor is available to warriors starting at level 10. It is an instant attack that decreases your opponent's armor by a certain value, depending on the rank of the skill. Sundering generates a high amount of threat, making it especially useful in parties. Not only will it help you keep your opponent focussed on you, it will also increase the amount of damage you and your party members deal. Functionality Normally, Sunder Armor costs 15 rage to perform. Its cost can be reduced by 3 using the Improved Sunder Armor talent, and 3 more with Focused Rage. The resulting debuff on your opponent lasts for 30 seconds and can be applied up to 5 times on a single target. Even after you've sundered a target 5 times, it's advisable to reapply the debuff at least once every 30 seconds to keep it from expiring. Use *Cast Cost: 15 Rage *Cast Time: Instant *Duration: 30 Seconds (stacks to 5) *School and Damage Type: Physical *Targets/Positioning: Single Target - Front *Range: 5 yards (Melee) *Cooldown none *Stances: All Talents Improved Sunder Armor (Reduce Rage Cost) Focused Rage (Reduce Rage Cost) Notes *Requires Melee Weapon Equipped. *High Threat. *Stacks up to five times. *Causes no damage at all. Rank Table Notes As well as the obvious, and significant, armor reduction effect, Sunder Armor is a great tool for establishing and holding aggro as a Main Tank. It causes a solid amount of threat, and is not situational, like Revenge, so can be used over and over as long as there is enough rage. (Main Tanks usually have plenty of rage, due to the massive beatings they get.) However, spamming Sunder Armor is a less efficient way of generating hate than Shield Slam or Revenge. In Patch 2.3, the Warrior 41-point Protection-tree talent Devastate was changed to essentially be a Sunder Armor that also causes damage. A successful Devastate will cause a Sunder Armor effect on the mob, will generate the additional threat that a Sunder Armor generates, and will also cause damage based on the number of Sunder Armor effects on the target and the dps rating of the Warrior's main-hand weapon. This ultimately means that a Warrior with the Devastate ability will be able to use it in any situation where the Sunder Armor effect was previously used (although if they choose to use Sunder Armor this remains a distinct ability). Compared to a Rogue's Expose Armor, the rogue can apply their full effect (5 combo points) sunder much sooner than a Warrior, if reducing the mob's armor is the goal for a group. The Expose Armor effect will block an application of Sunder Armor, however. Also, a full stack (5) of Sunder Armor usually has a greater armor reduction than a 5-combo-point Expose Armor (2600 reduction for Sunder Armor, 2050 for Expose Armor). A rogue with 2/2 Improved Expose Armor, however, can best the Sunder Armor number, with a final reduction of 3075 armor. Again, be wary of using Expose Armor on mobs that need to be tanked, as a warrior will have a very difficult time establishing aggro on a mob that they are blocked from using Sunder Armor upon. The threat effect of Sunder Armro continues to occur even after the fifth stacked Sunder Armor, so a tank can keep on reapplying it after five sunders have stacked - it will still generate the same amount of threat, but will not stack past five (although reapplying Sunder Armor on a mob with a full stack of Sunder Armor effects will reset the expiration timer for the Sunder Armor effect). For a Druid, Faerie Fire (Feral) fills a similar role to the Sunder Armor ability. A Sunder Armor is equally effective against any amount of armor, assuming that the armor of a target is at least equal to the armor reduction of a stack of Sunder Armors. This is counter-intuitive, as the amount of damage reduction % decreases with each armor point. However, the effectiveness of each 1% damage reduction increases the more you already have. Assuming someone has 100 hp and an enemy's attack does 10 of that hp in damage per attack, the following is an accurate representation of the increasing effectiveness of damage reduction. Damage Reduction Enemy Damage Enemy Attacks to Kill 0% 10 10 10% 9 11.1 20% 8 12.5 30% 7 14.3 40% 6 16.7 50% 5 20.0 60% 4 25.0 70% 3 33.3 80% 2 50.0 90% 1 100.0 100% 0 Infinite See also: Formulas:Damage reduction for more information on the effect of armor. Category:Warrior Abilities